Siempre fuiste tu
by Daniela252
Summary: no soy buena para esto asi que...al punto fionna amanece en un cuarto sin recuerdos donde se encontraba un joven aquel joven la ayudara a recuperar sus recuerdos desde antes del accidente para eso tendran que pasar por mucho. Lose pensaran quien es el chico? lo sabran fiolee y finceline asegurados
1. Prologo

Prologo:

_Fionna pov´s_

_La joven humana de cabellos rubios como el oro mas puro del mundo estaba en un hermoso cuarto blanco,estaba recostada en una cama,traía puesta una bata de color blanca vio que estaba conectada a una maquina que le mostraba su ritmo cardiaco._

_Volteo a ver a los lados para saber en que lugar se encontraba y sintió algo a lado de la cama,volteo a ver a la cosa o mas bien persona que estaba a su lado para ver que se encontraba un joven de unos 17 años o eso aparentaba,estaba recostado el la orilla de la cama._

_Fionna:oye tu ¿quien eres?-le dijo al joven mientras lo sacudia con delicadesa lo suficiente como para despertarlo _

_¿?:eh...-le contesto-veo..que ya despertaste-le dijo lo ultimo mientras daba un bosteso_

_Fionna:¿dónde estoy?-le pregunto mientras ella se sentaba-y ¿quien eres tu?_

_¿?:va,va,una pregunta a la ves,okey?_

_Fionna:okey_

_¿?:mi nombre es Kendall mucho gusto_

_Fionna:hola Kendall_

_Kendall:estas mejor?_

_Fionna:gracias,dime que estoy haciendo aqui-le pregunto al peliblanco de ojos rojos_

_Kendall:te encontre en el bosque,que,acaso no te acuerdas de lo que te paso?_

_Fionna:la verdad no_

_Kendall:recuerdas todo lo que te paso antes de el accidente_

_Fionna:no_

_Kendall:nada_

_Fionna:ni siquiera se mi nombre_

_Kendall:pues al parecer en el collar que tienes en tu cuella te llamas Fionna..la humana-le dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado_

_Fionna:humana?_

_Kendall:vaya que tienes amnesia_

_Fionna:je creo que si_

_Kendall:bueno,vamonos de aqui,los hospitales me enferman_

_Fionna:porque?_

_Kendall:bueno..._

_continuara..._


	2. El Reino de los Sueños parte 1

**Bueno en primera lo siento por a ver echo el prologo tan corto pero bueno a qui les dejo el cap 1 de esta humilde historia gracias**

* * *

**Capitulo 1:El Reino de los Sueños**

_Kendall:bueno...eso no importa_

_Fionna:bien_

_Kendall:mejor cambiate okey-le dijo mientras le señalaba la ropa que estaba en un sillón que estaba a un lado de la cama_

_Fionna:bien_

_Kendall:no te tardes-le dijo lo ultimo mientras salia del se sentó a esperarla en la sala de espera que estaba afuera del cuarto,espero unos minutos sentado de lo mas aburrido del mundo hasta que,Fionna se sentó en el sillón_

_FIN DEL POV´S_

**Fionna salio de la habitación usando un hermoso vestido de color azul celeste tipo época victoriana liso uno cm bajo la rodilla de largo y un hermoso listón de un color azul rey en su cintura con su nudo en forma de un moño,su cabello caia graciosamente en sus hombros mostrando lo largo que estaba,llegaba hasta su cintura. Al ver lo hermosa que se veía,Kendall no pudo evitar sonrojarse y Fionna al ver la reacción del joven ella también se sonrojo a tal grado que no pudo ocultarlo**

**Ella lo vio mejor ya que en la habitación no pudo observarlo bien,el joven era realmente apuesto el color de su cabello de un color blanco,muy blanco,sus ojos eran de un color rojo carmesí y su iris en forma ovalada hacia creer que el era un demonio,su piel de un tono pálido,iba vestido con una playera de manga larga pero que estaba remangadas color blanca,unos jeans de color azul rey,y unos ****_converse _****color habían quedado en silencio por un momento hasta que Fionna decidió romper el silencio.**

**Fionna:estas bien,Kendall?**

**Kendall:este..si si estoy bien**

**Fionna:bien,te puedo preguntar una cosa**

**Kendall:dime que es lo que se te ofrece**

**Fionna:me preguntaba..si sabias desde cuando estoy aquí?-le pregunto al joven de ojos rojos mientras volteaba a ver a su alrededor**

**Kendall:apenas desde ayer,por?**

**Fionna:no por nada es solo que no recuerdo haber estado aquí**

** ..tienes hambre**

**Fionna:eh?**

**Kendall:digo para que vayamos a desayunar,que te parece?**

**Fionna:esta bien pero..no..tengo dinero**

**Kendall:por eso no te preocupes yo te invito,bien.**

**Fionna:bien**

**Kendall:entonces vamonos-le dijo a la humana mientras se dirija a la salido del hospital seguido por la humana.**

**Al salir del hospital Fionna quedo impresionada pues el Reino conocido como El Reino de los Sueños era muy grande,se veía toda la paz de ese lugar tan grande tenia las características de ser el lugar mas calmado del mundo el Reino parecía de la época victoria toda la gente parecía humanos hasta que se dio cuenta que toda la gente tenia los ojo como demonios al notar esto dio la vuelta a ver los ojos de su amigo y noto que eran iguales a la de la gente**

**Fionna:em..Kedall**

**Kendall:dime**

**Fionna:tu eres de aquí?**

**Kendall:eh..mas o menos-le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella,pues el chico estaba por su parte buscando un lugar para desayunar con la humana-aqui vive mi media hermana**

**Fionna:media hermana?¿quien es?**

**Kendall:es la princesa de este Reino**

**Fionna:ah**

**Kendall:de hecho ahí viene-le dijo a la humana mientras señalaba a una hermosa joven aparentemente de 16 años de unos ojos iguales que los de la gente de cabellos castaños que llegaba a la altura de sus hombros acompañados de unas trenzas muy finitas y claro sin olvidar su tiara que tenia unos diamantes,rubíes y esmeraldas pequeñas incrustadas en forma de flores,tenia puesto un vestido hermoso algo esponjoso de color marrón con detalles en blanco de maga,sus zapatilla eran de color blanco y un hermoso listón que adornaba su cintura acompañada de un hermoso moño a su lado izquierdo (N/A al igual que Fionna solo que Fi lo tiene en medio)de color blanco era muy hermosa. La joven princesa se acerco a Kendall y le dio un abrazo que sorprendió al joven.**

**Kendall:eh..Elizabeth qutate-le dijo a su media hermana mientras trataba de deshacer el abrazo**

**Elizabeth:cuantas veces quieres que te diga que me digas Lizy-regaño a su medio hermano mientras desasia el abrazo-hermano**

**Kendall:somos medios hermanos no hermanos**

**Lizy (voy a abreviar su nombre al de Lizy):y eso que para mi siempre seras mi hermano mayor**

**Kendall:como quieras-le contesto haciendo puchero**

**Lizy voltio y vio a Fionna-ah..hola señorita mucho gusto**

**Fionna:hola su majestad,el gusto es mio**

**Lizy:dime Kendall,ella es tu novia?-le pregunto a su hermano**

* * *

**Bueno hasta aqui bye**


	3. El Reino de los Sueños parte 2

**Bueno perdonen me por si el capitulo pasado me equivoque en la parte en donde kendall le pregunta a fionna si tiene hambre se me olvido poner su nombre pues mis hermanos me pidieron un favor y yo ya cansado no lo tome en cuenta y me dije a mi misma**

**yo:ahora lo corrijo antes de subirlo**

**y que creen (¿que?)se me olvido jejeje lo siento pero ahora les dejo este capitulo disfrutenlo**

* * *

**Lizy:entonces..Kendall ella es tu novia-le pregunto al joven con una cara de "****_me muero por que diga que si"_****.**

**Kendall al escuchar la pregunta que le hizo su hermana de que si tenia una relación con la joven humana no pudo evitar sonrojarse,pues el sabia muy en el fondo que apenas conociendo la muy poco ya sentía algo especial por la humana pero no dijo nada,no quería admitir que se sentía atraído hacia ella.**

**Fionna:no su majestad,solo somos amigos-le contesto a la princesa**

**Kendall al escuchar decir a la humana que solo eran amigos le dolía como un golpe en la entrepierna pero bueno,también la entendía con eso de su amnesia y que apenas ella lo conocía el sabia que ella aun no podía sentir algo por el-ella tiene razón,solo somos amigos**

**Lizy:hay que mal yo esperaba a que ya fuera tu novia,pero bueno que se puede hacer-luego se dirijio hacia Fionna-tu no eres de por aquí,verdad?**

**Fionna:no su majestad**

**Lizy:bien entonces permiteme presentarme soy la Princesa Elizabeth,pero me puedes decir Lizy,respondo mucho mejor con el nombre de Lizy-le dijo mientras extendía su mano**

**Fionna:mucho gusto Lizy soy Fionna-le contesto mientras estrechaba su mano con el de la princesa**

**Lizy:que lindo nombre,de donde eres Fionna?,digo si no te importa decirme,claro**

**Fionna:claro que no me importa decirle pero..la verdad..no se de donde vengo**

**Lizy:como que no sabes de donde vienes-le dijo a la humana con asombro**

**Kendall:Fionna tiene amnesia-le dijo a Lizy captando su atención**

**Lizy:wow,entonces fue una descortesía de mi parte preguntarte eso en el estado que estas**

**Fionna:no importa,ni siquiera se como llegue a este lugar-dijo mientras volteaba a los lados**

**Kendall:eso yo puedo explicarlo**

**Lizy:asi tu?entonces de donde viene **

**Kendall:fácil...pero sera mejor ir a un lugar en donde podamos platicar bien**

**Fionna:y si vamos a un restaurante pero..¿donde hay uno?**

**Lizy:yo se en donde hay uno,vamos a desayunar**

**Fionna-me parece una gran idea princesa**

**Kendall:entonces que estamos esperando.**

**Los tres jóvenes se dirigieron aun un restaurante muy bonito el cual les había guiado la princesa,se sentaron afuera donde había unas mesas con unas sombrillas pues estaba muy soleado y hacia demasiado calor,los tres jóvenes se sentaron y enseguida les tomaron sus ordenes.**

**Camarero:muy buenos días,yo seré el que les atienda-luego les entrego unas cartillas que contenían lo que daban en el restaurante-que desean jóvenes**

**Lizy-yo unos huevos con tocino-le dijo al camarero mientras veía la cartilla que les había entregado el camarero-con un café**

**Kendall:yo igual que la señorita-le dijo al camarero señalando a Lizy **

**Camarero:y usted señorita?-le pregunto a Fionna**

**Fionna:um..yo,quiero pan tostado con mermelada y un cafe-le dijo al camarero**

**Camarero-algo mas jóvenes?**

**L/FI/K(Lizy/Fionna/Kendall):no gracias señores-le dijieron al camarero al unisono**

**El camarero les recogió las cartillas-en un momento se los traigo-luego se fue. Al poco tiempo les trajeron el pedido después de acabar de desayunar se quedaron ahí pues les habían traído el postre era realmente delicioso pues en un plato hondo había tres bolas (_no sean mal pensados_)de nieve una de fresa,otra de chocolate,y la ultima de vainilla.**

**Fionna:entonces como llegue aqui-le pregunto a Kendall,mientras que el tenia nieve en la boca**

**Kendall al escuchar la pregunta de la humana trago lo que tenia de helado-bueno enserio quieres saber como llegaste aquí**

**Fionna:claro**

**Lizy:anécdota anécdota anécdota**

**Kendall:bien**

_Kendall pov´s_

_Era una hermosa noche en un bosque donde la luna iluminaba a todo su resplandor,en el camino iba un joven iba vestido con una playera de manga corta color negro,unos shorts de mezclilla y unos tenis deportivos color blanco,con una mochila de color azul en su espalda aquel joven era Kendall._

_El caminaba en un sendero que estaba siendo iluminado por la luna mientras el caminaba escucho un ruido fuerte,provocando que la tierra se estremeciera,al darse cuenta de que la tierra se movió decidió correr para ver de donde provenía aquel hacia el lugar y vio un cíclope que estaba sangrando en el suelo pues tenia una espada clavada en la frente,al ver aquel monstruo vio que era un ogro muy feo,su piel era de un color verde oscuro,se dio cuenta de que solo tenia un ojo_ (**N/A es muy típico que los cíclopes tengan un ojo,pero en mi mente pueden tener uno o los** dos)_el cual no mostraba señales de vida,Kendall se dio la vuelta a el solo le importaba de donde provenía aquel ruido,entonces recibió un pequeño golpe en la cabeza provocado por una piedrita,al sentir el golpe lo único que pudo decir fue "auch""eso me dolio"luego voltio y vio a una chica que estaba parada atrás de el,al verla le dijo "que te pasa eso me dolio"lo unico que pudo decir aquella chica fue "a-a-aux-x-i-i-lio"le dijo. **(N/A ****después se desmayo provocando que se cayera y se golpeara contra el**_**suelo **_**o**_ _**eso es lo que la gente pensaría,pero eso no es lo que paso). **Después sin previo aviso se desmayo y casi cae al suelo pero rápidamente Kendall logro atraparla,la recostó y la miro bien su ropa rota y desgastada,tenia un gorro puesto en su cabeza con unas lindas orejitas de conejo,el único daño de aquel gorro solo eran unos cuantos rasguños entonces empeso a ver si tenia algo y vio que en su costilla derecha se estaba desangrando._

_Kendall la curo y como solo faltaban unas pocas horas para llegar al Reino de los Sueños decidió cuidar de ella hasta que despertara y se sintiese mejor,el la cargo como caballito y se dirijo lo mas rápido posible hacia su destino_

_Fin del pov´s_

**Kendall:..y así fue como llegaste aqui-le dijo a la joven humana con orgullo**_  
_

**Fionna:osea,que sin ti..yo,estaría...**

**Kendall:muerta,si sin mi tu estarías muerta**

**Lizy:bien,pero no crees que fuiste algo descartes con ella-le dijo a Kendall,mientras a puntaba hacia ella con discreción.**

**Kendall al darse cuenta de la mirada triste de la humana se sintió algo mal-eh..losiento FI,no te quise decir eso y mas con ese tono..perdóname**

**Fionna:no te tienes que disculpar,tienes razón alomejor si no te ubiera conocido creo que si,si estaría muerta**

**Lizy:pero afortunadamente no lo estas,gracias a el-le dijo señalando a su hermano****  
**

**Fionna:tiene razón su majestad,como te lo podre pagar?-le pregunto al joven peli-blanco,el lo pensó por un momento.**

**Kendall:ya se,y si me dejas ayudarte con tu problema con tus recuerdos**

**Fionna:si eso quieres**

**Kendall:camarero,la cuenta por favor**

**Camarero:con mucho gusto-luego le entrego la cuenta a Kendall**

**Kendall:gracias-luego vio el precio y lo pago se lo entrego al camarero y se retiraron del lugar**

* * *

**EEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNN FFFFFFFFIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNN okeyno xd (veo hola soy german)**

**que les pareció este capitulo les gusto o no les gusto**

**comenten en la parte de "reviews" si les gusto compartanla y si no para que lo leen no no se crean solo comenten sus poiniones y o propuestas para que cresca el fic**

**NOS LEEMOS LUEGO SAYONARA**


	4. De compras con Lizy parte 1

**bueno losiento por no haber actualizado en unos dias por eso aqui les dejo el capitulo 4,los dejo**

* * *

**Capitulo 4:De compras con Lizy parte 1**

**Los tres jovenes se fueron del restaurante y se dirijieron a el sentro de el Reino donde habia una hermosa fuente mientras iban Kendall y Lizy estaban platicando mientras Fi estaba detras de ellos mirando al Reino,era muy hermoso parecia que en ese lugar no existia la palbra "maldad".**

**Kendall:no te distraigas-le dijo a la rubia-luego te doy un recorrido-le dijo lo ultimo volteando hacia ella y guiñando le un ojo provocandole a Fionn que se sonrojara**

**Fionna:e-e-esta bien**

**Lizy:dime Fionna-le pregunto a la humana mientras que se sentaba a un lado de la fuente-donde te vas a quedar?**

**Fionna se sento a un lado de ella-no lo se princesa**

**Lizy:ah..!ya se!,porque no te quedas...**

**Kendall:con migo-le dijo a Fionna interrumpiendo a Lizy y dirijiendose a ella****-que dices Fi?**

**Fionna:no se Kendall**

**Kendall:vamo sera divertido**

**Fionna:bien..me quedo..contigo,Kendall**

**Kendall:perfecto-le dijo mientras se ponia detras de ella**

**Lizy:no creo que sea una muy buena idea**

**Fionna:porque no**

**Lizy:mira Fi hay algo que no conoces de Kendall,y creo que deberias saber**

**Fionna:asi,que es?**

**Kendall:no le agas caso-le dijo mientras desordenaba un poco el cabello de la chica-Elizabeth esta algo chiflada**

**Lizy:Lizy**

**Kendall:se cayo de la cama cuando era una bebe**

**Lizy:no es cierto fuiste tu**

**Kendall:no fuiste tu la que se cayo**

**Fionna:Lizy me podrias decir que es lo que Kendall esta ocultando que no quiere que yo sepa**

**Lizy:con mucho gusto-le dijo a la humana mientras miraba a Kendall que le estaba suplicandole que no le dijera con la mirada lo que a ella no le importo-es que..-mientras le decia a Fionna,****Kendall le suplicaba mas y mas-..el es un..**

**Fionna:es un?**

**Kendall susurrando-porfavor que no le diga,porfavor que no le diga,porfavor que no le diga**

**Fionna:y bien**

**Lizy:Kendall es un pervertido**

**Kendall:y ya me arruino la noche**

**Fionna:enserio eres un pervertido?-le pregunto volteando hacia el**

**Kendall se puso nervioso a la pregunta de la humana-este..lo..era-le dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca de la verguenza-pero yo ya cambie**

**Fionna:te creo**

**Kendall:enserio me crees?**

**Fionna:por su puesto,que insinuavas**

**Kendall:eh..y-y-yo nada**

**Lizy:bien como te vas a quedar con mi hermano y ya que el vestido que usas es prestado..**

**Fionna:princesa,de quien es?**

**Lizy:es mio,afortunadamente tenemos la misma talla asi que no sera un problema enencontrarte ropa-luego se paro de su lugar-esta es mi parte favorita,¡DE COMPRAS!vamos Fi no hay que perder mucho tiempo**

**Fionna se puso de pie y le dijo a la princesa-p-perp yo no tengo con que pagar-le dijo lo ultimo fingiendo unos bolsillos en cada lado del vestido**

**Lizy:no importa,yo te presto cuando puedas me puedes pagar,va**

**Fionna:muchas gracias**

**Lizy:no hay de que,vamonos ya**

**Fionna:c-c-claro-e****ntonces Liyz agarro de la mano a Fionna y se la llevo al centro del reino. **

**Entonces se pararon al ver la primera tienda de ropa,la tienda era como cualquiera simple y pequeña,arriba de lapuerta habia un letrero que decia "La Ilucion"**

**Fionna:La Ilucion?**

**Lizy:si,esta es mi tienda de ropa favorita**

**Fionna:es..muy,simple**

**Lizy:no te dejes engañar por las apariencias,vamos a entrar**

**Fionna:claro**

**Entonces las dos jovenes entraron,y Fionna se sorprendio de lo hermoso que se veia por dentro parecia que se veia mucho mejor por dentro que por fuera y al ver la gente que habia tambien supo que la tienda era muy popular**

**Fionna:wow,que grande y hermosa es la tienda**

**Lizy:lose es hermosa**

**Fionna:creo que tiene razon,nunca hay que dejarnos engañar por las apariencias**

**Lizy:asi se habla Fi-luego las dos rieron por un momento,voltearon para ver que se les acercaba un joven de tez palida y de unos ojos al igual que ****la gente del Reino,como demonio,de cabellos color marrones,tenia puesto un esmoquin(N/A mas bien como un mayordomo xd) de un color cafe oscuro.**

**Richard:buenos dias señoritas yo sere su mayordomo durante su compra el dia de hoy,en que les puedo ayudar mis ladys?**

**Lizy:hola Richard,ella es una amiga y una nueva cliente-le dijo mientras señalaba a Fionna**

**Richard:mucho gusto señorita-le dijo para luego agarrar su mano con mucha delicadeza como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana y le beso la mano como una reverencia,Fionna se sonrojo por el saludo del joven**

**Fionna:e-el gusto es mio-para luego soltarse del saludo con mucha gentileza para no aparentar ser grosera**

**Lizy:bien Richard ya que conociste a mi amiga,nos podrias ayudar a buscar algo de su estilo**

**Richard:porsupuesto,por aqui señoritas-y las guio hacia un pasill,l****as dos jovenes lo siguieron por detras de el.**

**Fionna:Lizy..**

**Lizy:dime Fi**

**Fionna:porque,todos los chicos de aqui son..lindos-le pregunto a la princesa con un lijero rubor en sus mejillas y en voz baja para que no la escucharla Richard,mientras volteaba a ver a los lados y veia que habia varios chicos igualmente que Richard.**

**Lizy:hay Fionna,no medigas que te gusta Richard**

**Fionna:¡Que! no,no digas tonterias Lizy**

**Lizy:ja okey,pues ni idea porque todos los chicos del Reino son "lindos"como tu dices**

**Fionna:bien-entonces siguieron con cu camino,Fionna vei cuantos vestidos estaban ahi,lo mejor de todo era que estaban separado por colores,telas y estilos,los estilos que tenian eran,unos simples,otros esponjados (N/A como los que habia en la epoca victoriana,hay esa epoca es mi favorita ya no interrumpo mas). Entonces Richard las guia a uno de los muchos pasillos,se detubo y volteo a ver a las dos jovenes**

**Richard:bueno..es aqui**

**Fionna:¿aqui?**

**Richard se acerco a Fionna para verla mejor,despues de verla un rato,se volteo y empeso a buscar algo para la humana,despues de estar buscando por un rato saco un vestido del estante.**

**Richard:señorita Fionna pruevese este-le dijo entregandole un vestido de color azul,y señalandole los vestidores**

**Fionna:claro-le dijo tomando el hermoso vestido azul y dirijiendose hacia los vestidores,llego a ellos y entro en uno**

**Richard:y a usted que se le ofrece señorita?-dirijiendose a Lizy**

**Lizy:pues,necesito un nuevo guardarropa..pero,otro dia sera,hoy ayudare a Fionna con su vestimenta y alomejor un cambio de imagen**

**Richard:como diga mi lady**

**Despues los dos jovenes se sentaron en unos bancos que estaban enfrente del vestidor en donde se encontraba Fionna,esperaron unos minutos hasta que la humana salio del vestidor,****Richard y Lizy se sorprendieron al ver a la joven humana vestida con ese hermoso vestido.**

**Lizy:te ves muy bien Fi**

**Richard:se ve hermosa,señorita Fionna-le contesto con un leve sonrojo**

**Fionna:gracias chicos..**

**Continuara..**

* * *

**Bueno aqui esta el capitulo 4,losiento por no actualizar pero,esta es mi ultima semana de vacaciones y ustedes me entendera quien estudie y entre este 19 de agosto y como voy a entrar a secu le voy a tener que echar demasiadas ganas okey fue suficiente con mis problemas.**

**Nos vemos o mejor dicho nos leemos pronto sayonara (o creo que se escribe asi xD)**


End file.
